Midori
Midori is a character introduced in Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock. Out of the eight starting characters, she is the only one new to the cast (accompanied by four other characters that are available in the shop). Biography In Guitar Hero: Aerosmith references are made Midori wrote a book titled Going Green Without Giving Anything Up under her Puffball Cream outfit description. Appearences Guitar Hero III J-Popstar She has purple hair with two pigtails held with orange pom-pom scrunchies, which whips around frequently and often very quickly, resembling the odango hairstyle. Her clothes are a dark purple cardigan with lavender blouse with stars on the side under, a green belt with a purple and white striped mini skirt, knee high green striped socks and for shoes, purple buckled high heels. She also wears a backpack with as many faces as possible on it, depending on the outfit. She has a smile on her face in many of her outfits, although one of her backpacks has an ax and says "School's out ... Forever !!!" ''. If you look closely at Midori's heels when in her J-Popstar outfit you can see the bells on both sides of her high heels. Also in Guitar Hero Smash Hits, Midori now wears a sneaker version of the cat bell high heel's. In Guitar Hero 3 after you finish to song it will show a picture of your character along with your stats for the song. In ever other outfit, Midori (except the J-Popstar Amethyst) she will appear holding a red SG, except for the J-Popstar Amethyst outfit, in which she can be seen holding an Ebony Marauder Gibson. *Amethyst: See above. *Ruby: She has red hair instead of purple and yellow dress with red trims. *Jade: She has more green than purple. *Candy: She has hair and pink dress like cotton candy. *Apricot (Guitar Hero: Aerosmith only): Orange and white jacket, orange skirt and shoes, and green socks. *Leprechaun (Guitar Hero: Aerosmith only): Even more green, but with orange socks. *Tickled (Guitar Hero: Aerosmith only): Orange hair, pink and black jacket, red socks, and black shoes. '''Puffball' *Emerald *Aqua *Maroon *Cream *Orchid *Blush Guitar Hero World Tour *'Torso:' Popster *'Pants:' Anime *'Shoes:' Cat Bells *'Accessories:' None Guitar Hero: Metallica Midori sports a more J-Rock appearance with a green and purple corset with a spider choker, cheer skirt, armbands, lace sleeve on her left arm, bracelets, fishnets, and black go-go's with purple laces and heels. Also, her hair is now back to it's natural black color, with green pom poms. Torso: Bat Pants: Cheer Skirt Shoes: Flower Go-Go's Accessories: Lacey's Sleeves (left arm) and Metal Hoops (right arm) Guitar Hero: Smash Hits Midori's outfit is the same outfit from World Tour, except her backpack, and her tights are reddish purple instead of green, and her skirt is black instead of purple. Guitar Hero: Van Halen Midori wears the same outfit as seen in World Tour and Smash Hits, but her tights are back to a green color and her skirt is purple again instead of the reddish purple tights and a black skirt from Smash Hits. Her eyeliner is also green instead of red. Band Hero In this appearance, she has transformations and various outfits. '''Kandy:' Her default outfit is more similar to her appearance in Guitar Hero III. Midori has purple hair again and wears it in a cap with a Japanese design. She wears a blue midriff shirt under a pink midriff leather jacket with cuffed jeans and sneakers. Kat Bella: This outfit seems to be based on Lolita jester. Midori wears a half red polka dot, half light green skin tight with a star print on the chest rolled up at the sleeves with a white and light green jester choker with bells on the tips of the spikes. She wears a matching skirt with multi colored beads on a chain hung on an oversized white belt. Her hair is a dark purple and held in a high ponytail by two bells, along with a red headband with a small, white top hat. She has white fingerless gloves and matching ankle warmers over red and green hi tops. Nurse M: Midori now has green and aqua striped dress with ruffles at the end under a matching jacket with white crosses on the sides and a skull and crossbones image on her back with two syringes replacing the bones and a stethoscope around her neck. She has Matching tights and high heels similar to the ones she wore in Guitar Hero III. She has white fingerless gloves and her hair is in two shorts, black pigtails. Tweeny Bopper: Midori sports kind of a teeny bopper appearance with her black hair in long braids with green highlights in the bangs. She also wears a green midriff shirt with several black straps, a small black purse and a green miniskirt with a plaid design. Guitar Hero Live While not appearing in the game physically, Midori's name is shown to be one of the nine opponents in GHTV's Premium Shows. Gallery Midori.PNG|Midori j-popstar outfit in GH3 midori gh3 puffball.jpg|Midori puffball outfit in GH3 midori puffball.jpg Midoriaerosmith.JPG midori more puffball.jpg midori gh aerosmith jpop.jpg|Midori's j-pop apricot outfit in GH Aerosmith midori gh aerosmith.jpg|Midori's puffball outfit in GH Aerosmith Midori_GH3_GHA_Highway.jpg|Highway in Guitar Hero III and Guitar Hero Aerosmith Production midori jpop concept art.jpg gh3 midori concept art.jpg midori concept art.jpg Trivia *Midori is the Japanese word for "green" (緑), which is poked fun in Guitar Hero: Aerosmith , where several in-game outfit descriptions talk about Midori living the "green" (eco friendly) lifestyle. * Midori's name and biography could make her a reference to Midori Goto, a famous Japanese violinist. *She was excluded from Guitar Hero 5 for unknown reasons, along with Marcus, Shirley, Matty, Riki, and many others from previous games. *Kaiju Megadome (獣 メ ガ ド ム ー ム Kaijū Megadōmu) might be Midori's personal favorite venue in Guitar Hero III as it's set in her home country of Japan. *Many players have developed theories as to why it was excluded from Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock and replaced with Echo Tesla. One theory is that her warrior form would have been terrifying, like that of Judy Nails or Lars Ümlaüt. Another theory is that she is not the violent, hardcore, warrior type of person like the others are. The latter of the two could also be said about Clive Winston only appearing as a bonus character and not a main character. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Guitar Hero III: Ledgends of Rock